Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video processing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a video processing system for processing video having a maximum resolution of at least 8K ultra high definition.
Description of Related Art
In order to pursue higher video quality, the resolution of video data has been rapidly increased. However, a higher resolution of video data indicates higher requirements of processing the video data, such as higher data rate, higher data throughput, etc. As a result, some existing chips are unable to process the video data having a maximum resolution of standard.